The present invention relates to a marker and more particularly relates to a location marker which is freestanding and may be used alone or with additional warning or cautionary devices at crime scenes, sporting events or as a traffic control or warning device.
Freestanding marker devices are used in connection with various activities and situations. For example, at sporting events, particularly those such as little league activities, playing field boundaries are often marked with devices such as conventional traffic cones which are normally used to temporarily mark traffic lanes and restrictions. Conventional traffic cones due to their size are often unwieldy, difficult to store in a location such as the trunk of a vehicle and are expensive.
Markers are also used in emergency situations. Motorists often carry markers such as reflectorized panels or flares in the event of a mechanical problem or if a flat tire occurs. Safe practice dictates that the motorist place markers a prescribed distance on either side of the vehicle to warn traffic of a disabled vehicle.
Another situation in which markers are utilized is in connection with identifying evidence at a crime scene by law enforcement investigators or forensic personnel. The proper handling and identification of crime scene evidence is extremely important both to the investigative procedures and to provide the foundation for subsequent admissibility of evidence at trial. Accordingly, recently markers for use at crime scenes and as evidence ID markers have been developed and one such marker is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,616 entitled xe2x80x9cEvidence Markerxe2x80x9d. This patent shows a marker for placement adjacent an evidence item at a crime scene which marker has upstanding panels connected to form a freestanding unit. A base panel extends from the lower edge of one of the upstanding panels and is imprinted with reference indicia such as suitable reference scales and a photographic target. The surfaces of the panels are imprinted with indicia such as numerals or letters. Markers as shown in the ""616 patent are provided for use by individuals such as law enforcement personnel in kits containing multiple sequentially imprinted markers.
Other freestanding markers or signs can be found in the prior art and the following are representative of these.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,295 shows a three-legged advertising frame and paper weight made from metal stock. The surfaces of the three projecting faces are provided with desired lettering or advertising.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,063 discloses a foldable sign for a motorist which may be collapsed in accordion fashion and which may be unfolded to display the desired message.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,291 discloses a sign construction which has a panel securable to a window. Message bearing panels are hinged to the upper panel to allow the user to select and display the appropriate sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,190 shows a foldable, collapsible traffic display sign. The device has three rectangular panels which are connected by two folding hinges. Each of the display carries an appropriate warning such as the word HELP, STOP or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,697 shows a traffic barrier which is a unitary panel having a plurality of folds to permit the device to be placed in an A-frame configuration displaying appropriate message panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,520 shows a self-standing placard which has a message on its front surface. A curved fastener on the back of the placard cooperates with a stiff spacing member to support the placard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,086 shows a sign structure which includes a pole member and means for mounting the pole in an upright position. A sign panel is mounted on the upper portion of the pole. The sign panel is removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,647 shows an athletic field marker for football fields and the like comprising a plastic, pliable, flexible post of foam rubber like material such as polyethylene foam having an impervious cover such as vinyl. A rubber base plate is bonded to the lower end of the post and has a plug insertable in a socket in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,251 shows a traffic control system which is useable with signs, flags, rope, tape and light sticks. The patent discloses adapters which attach to the top of a standard cone and may be employed to secure the information sign to the adapter and cone.
Thus, the prior art includes various markers, signs or flag devices which are for display. Generally, with the exception of the evidence marker shown in the ""616 patent, these devices require some sort of special mounting, must be erected, unfolded or assembled at the time of display and generally are limited to a specific application such as a field marker or for displaying a sign.
Briefly, the present invention provides a marker which is a freestanding integral unit having a base which supports an upwardly converging body. The body may be in the form of a truncated pyramid or cone having an upper end. The upper end has one or more receptacles which receptacles define openings of various shapes such as circular, arcuate, rectangular or the like. The openings are spaced apart so that various types of markers or warning devices may be inserted into the openings and supported in a display position. For example, the circular opening may receive the staff or pole of a small flag. The arcuate and rectangular openings are configured so as to receive the tab extending from the base of flares such as chemical luminescent flares such as those manufactured by American Cyanamid Company and sold under the trademark Cyalume(copyright) Light Stick. Preferably, the marker is molded as an integral structure from a suitable durable plastic material. The markers are compact and similarly configured so that they may be nestably stacked for convenient storage.
The body of the marker provides a display surface on which identification indicia such as a letter or numeral may be applied. Also, a reflectorized patch of material such as that sold by 3-M under the trademark SCOTCH LITE(copyright) or that sold by Reflexite Corporation under the trademark Reflexite(copyright) may be applied for increased visibility and enhanced photographability at a location such as a crime scene. A clip may be attached to the display surface for attachment of a note or card. The base may include one or more magnets so that the marker may be secured to a metal surface such as the roof or hood of a vehicle.
In the preferred embodiment, the body of the marker of the present invention is in the form of a truncated pyramid so that the marker can be used in conjunction with crime scene evidence markers such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,616. The evidence marker of the ""616 patent can be positioned over the body of the marker of the present invention for added resistance to inadvertent dislocation.